


Una sciarpa color degli occhi

by michirukaiou7



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas Presents, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2009.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 6 dicembre, "Il regalo perfetto"</a></p><p>Natale è sempre Natale, e Gon e Killua sono pur sempre dei ragazzini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una sciarpa color degli occhi

Trascinato dalla furia gioiosa di Gon, Killua si lasciò trascinare di corsa in cucina: pur avendo avuto un’infanzia quantomeno  _bizzarra_ , anche lui non era che un ragazzino e non poteva trattenere l’emozione, la mattina di Natale; quando piombarono nel soggiorno, davanti alla sala addobbata da zia Mito e dalla nonna, il primo emise un grido di gioia, mentre il secondo rimase imbarazzato davanti a tanta semplicità. A casa sua, per le feste, venivano allestite decorazioni incredibili, ricche, lucide, luminose, e l’albero era qualcosa di mastodontico: ogni anno suo padre faceva tagliare l’abete più grande del parco che circondava casa e i domestici lo deponevano al centro del salone principale della residenza; di solito impiegavano mezza giornata per sistemare le luci, le palline colorate di cristallo finissimo, realizzate e dipinte a mano, che sua madre aveva acquistato negli anni. Anche gli alberi lungo il sentiero che conduceva alla residenza principale venivano riempiti di luci e non c’era parete della casa che non fosse un tripudio di aghi di pino e nastri oro e scarlatti.

Casa di zia Mito era grande più o meno quanto il guardaroba di sua madre e gli addobbi alle pareti erano semplici e un po’ invecchiati dagli anni, con i festoni spelacchiati ed i nastri dalle estremità lise dal tempo; ma l’albero era meraviglioso: le due donne l’avevano riempito di candeline accese e le decorazioni non erano semplici palline, ma campanelle, babbi natali, caramelle e angeli fatti di biscotto, decorati ad un ad uno con semplice glassa colorata; e, sotto le sue fronde, c’era un cestone di vimini con pochi regali (lui che era abituato a riceverne quasi un centinaio ogni anno, tanti che, nel giro di qualche minuto, finiva per dimenticarseli!).

– Buon Natale, bambini! – esclamò zia Mito – Su, visto che oggi è un giorno speciale, vi è permesso aprire i regali  _prima_  di fare colazione.

– Buon Natale, zia! – esclamò Gon, abbracciando stretta prima lei e poi la nonna – Quando possiamo mangiare le decorazioni dell’albero?

– Domani, Gon – rispose lei – Ti avverto, le ho contate: se ne mancherà solo una non ti cucinerò più dolci per un mese!

– Killua! Vieni, caro, buon Natale! – disse Mito, abbracciando il ragazzino e schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia – Ci sono regali anche per te, avvicinati.

– Oh… grazie – rispose lui, imbarazzato. Imitò Gon e sedette anche lui sul pavimento.

– Questo è tuo, Killua! E anche questo, questo e questo!

Il ragazzino si ritrovò in grembo quei pacchetti sconosciuti, domandandosi se sarebbe riuscito ad ingannare gli occhi indagatori di zia Mito e a fingere gioia e sorpresa davanti a quei regali da pochi soldi; scartò il primo e vi trovò una scatoletta di legno piena di strani bastoncini – Gon, cos’è?

– È una canna da pesca, così potrai venire a pesca con me!

Nel secondo pacchetto c’erano un paio di guanti ed una sciarpa fatti a mano dalla nonna ( _Li ho fatti uguali, di un altro colore, per Gon_ , disse la donna) e nel terzo due confezioni della sua cioccolata preferita.

Non gli era mai capitato di ricevere così pochi doni (e poi niente videogames, computer, cd…), ma neanche di riceverne di così… azzeccati? Gli piacevano tutti e tutti avevano un senso: non erano doni comprati perché erano belli e costosi, ma erano stati scelti con cura esclusivamente per lui, per farlo felice e permettergli di divertirsi con Gon; Killua accarezzò la trama fitta della sciarpa: era il tessuto più rozzo che avesse mai toccato, ma dava una sensazione piacevole sulla pelle, ed era straordinariamente calda.

– Dai, Killua! – esclamò Gon, tirandolo per un braccio – Andiamo a provare subito la canna da pesca, così ti insegno come si monta!

– Prima si mangia – ringhiò zia Mito, poggiando in tavola – Non vorrai saltare la mia specialissima colazione di Natale, spero!

– Mai, mai, mai! – esultò il ragazzino, balzando sulla sedia – Vedrai, Killua, sei abituato a cose raffinate a casa tua, ma la colazione speciale di zia Mito è assolutamente unica!

– Oh, caro, hai messo la mia sciarpa – esclamò la nonna, arrivando in tavola con la brocca di latte caldo e il barattolo del miele – Ti sta proprio bene, si intona con i tuoi occhi come diceva Mito quando ha scelto la lana.

Killua sfiorò con la punta delle dita la sciarpa: nessuno, a casa sua, aveva mai pensato a comprargli qualcosa perché si intonasse con i suoi occhi o con qualunque altra cosa che lo riguardasse.


End file.
